Black Station (Metro 2033 Level)
Black Station is a medium length stealth or combat level where Artyom has to make his way through the Nazi controlled Black Station to rendezvous with Ulman, with whom Artyom rides to Polis. Black Station is one of the more difficult human-enemy based levels as there are many Nazis, and the smallest bit of noise can reveal Artyom's position. There are two possible ways through the station, around through the generator room or through the main platform. The latter is not advised as there are many Nazis there. Overview As Artyom reaches the Black Station, a Nazi aims his weapon at him. Luckily, Ulman takes out the Nazi with a well aimed throwing knife. Separated by a metal fence Ulman leaves Artyom a VSV and urges him to move on so they can meet later. Just like in the mission Frontline, there are at least two ways to complete this mission: sneaking or gunning, both moderately taxing by their own rights. Regardless of however it is achieved Artyom is able to move past the trapped front corridors, evade or eliminate conversing and patrolling Nazis, and navigate through abandoned tunnels. After eventually finding the way to the other side of the fence, and moving past the last patrolling Nazis Artyom is able to locate Ulman and his railbike. Upon climbing on the bike, Artyom's dangerous journey nears a close. As Artyom slips into sleep however he has another disturbing vision of the dark ones. The choice involved: flee from the approaching dark one, or stand and wait or walk into it as it approaches. Regardless of the choice, the level will conclude at the end of it. Trivia *In Redux, Ulman takes out the Nazi by strangling him through the fence instead of using a throwing knife. * The Black Station does not refer to any station on the Moscow metro map. This location is probably a Nazi outpost on the Serpukhovsko–Timiryazevskaya Line, somewhere between Serpukhovskaya and Polyanka stations. *It is the last level with human enemies. *It is the only level where an enemy uses the VSV. *This level gives some good insight on the views of the Nazi soldiers, while also offering many moral points. You can listen to two soldiers talking about deserting and fleeing to Hanza. Another soldier questions the Nazis techniques and atrocities which another, more cynical, soldier tells him that "it's too late for pity". You can also listen to a group of soldiers talking about Metro-2 and the Invisible Watchers. And you can hear a general telling two soldiers to defend the generator, and if he sees them playing cards, then they will be punished. *If you alert the guards before Ulman can finish talking to you, he won't place the VSV for you to pick up. Instead, he will leave the area in a hurry. *There are at least 2 Red Army bodies lying in the area at the foot of the escalator, possibly a Red recon team also hoping to take the station. *Similar to the Frontline, this level may be completely deserted if Artyom kills all inhabitants. Related Achievements Gallery Mbkmn.jpg|Artyom entering the station. BlackStation1.png|The station front enterance, where Ulman narrowly saves Artyom. BlackStation2.png|Ulman and his present. BlackStation3.png|"How's your family?" BlackStation4.png|"Don't you feel pity for people?" BlackStation6.png|Main platform. BlackStation7.png|Under the platform. BlackStation8.png|The hidey-hole. BlackStation9.png|Back hall. BlackStation10.png|Back room connector. BlackStation11.png|"Go check on the generator!" BlackStation12.png|Generator room. BlackStation13.png|Black station really gone dark. BlackStation14.png|Under the station back. BlackStation15.png|The tunnel. BlackStation16.png|The stairwell out. BlackStation17.png|The drunk Nazi. BlackStation18.png|"Invisible Watchers" BlackStation19.png|Back to the upper part of the station back. BlackStation20.png|The opposite view of the main platform from the station back. BlackStation21.png|Down again. BlackStation22.png|The second tunnel. BlackStation23.png|The way out. BlackStation24.png|Ulman. BlackStation25.png|The dream. BlackStation26.png|The view back. BlackStation27.png|The view forward. BlackStation28.png|Khan's words. Black_station_alpha_0001.jpg|Black Station level from Metro 2033 alpha Black_station_alpha_0002.jpg|Ditto Black_station_alpha_0003.jpg|Ditto Black_Station_M2033_alpha_0001.jpg|Ditto Black_Station_M2033_alpha_0003.jpg|Ditto Black_Station_M2033_alpha_0002.jpg|Ditto Black_Station_M2033_alpha_0004.jpg|Ditto Black_Station_M2033_alpha_0005.jpg|Ditto Black_Station_M2033_alpha_0006.jpg|Ditto Black_Station_M2033_alpha_0007.jpg|Ditto Category:Metro 2033 Levels